


The Lord's Prayer

by saintcrimes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: God - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, M/M, Priest, Priest!kink, Will Graham - Freeform, god AU, will fucks Hannibal and prays to him : ))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcrimes/pseuds/saintcrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Will Graham gets fucked by the priest (Hannibal) and then gets to fuck him.... If u like god complex Hannibal stuff then BOYO</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord's Prayer

Hannibal Lecter, honest to God the man was terrifying. Or maybe, that's what made him feel more like a God. As he ran his fingers down Will's arm and entwined their hands together, they both almost felt at ease. Then he took that hand and twisted it up painfully behind Will's neck.

"Pray." That soft voice tinged with the little bit of Lithuanian haunted his words as always. It made Will shudder, but not respond.

"Again, I said pray." He raked dull fingernails down Will's stomach earning an equally dull cry from the man underneath him. 

"I-I'm not a religious man Hannibal." Will said in a breathless voice. It was true. Neither his job nor his life needed or involved religion. What was the point?

Hannibal trailed his free hand down Will's body before stopping at his erection. In one quick moment he had grabbed Will's cock and began pumping furiously. 

The cock ring keeping him from going over the edge did it's job as perfectly as it had been these last 35 minutes. Will let out a whimper as the strong hand stroked him, and fuck did he want to come.

"I said pray. Pray and worship me Will. I am your God." He pressed his own wet cock back into Will again and made him choke out another cry. If he was a good little saint he would've already prayed and been able to get off by now.

Will shivered and tried to hide his face behind his free arm. It was more humiliating to be fucked like this. He was very used to Hannibal using him, pressing him down hard on the bed to force him to pray, but this was much much more embarrassing.

Hannibal growled furiously and took his hand off Will's cock, twisting it back near the other arm.

"I am GOD! I am YOUR GOD!" He snarled as he fucked Will ruthlessly. The wet smack as he shoved himself in and the harsh squeak of the bedspring made up the sounds in the room. That and Will Graham moaning and crying out to God, our father who art in Heaven.

"God! Hannibal! F-fuck me! Fuck me!!" He was moaning and thrashing about as Hannibal held him down.

"PRAY!" Hannibal quite literally boomed. The order reverberated throughout the room and made a strangled cry escape poor Will.

"M-my father,, w-who art in Heaven...hallowed be thy name." Will struggled to remember the old mantra as he was brutally fucked into the bed.

"To Kingdom come...I-it will be done in Earth as it is in H-h-...HEAVEN!" A strangled gasp escaped his lips as Hannibal began to kiss at the base of his neck again.

"Give us....give us..." Will sobbed as he felt the sharp teeth take his skin into a warm mouth.

"Give you what?" Hannibal growled against his skin.

"Daily bread....f-forgive us our debts...forgive my debts God..." He was completely enveloped in all the emotion around him, "Forgive my debts and my debtors and and and...and lead me not into temptATION! B-but deliver me from evil..." 

Hannibal had moved his left hand off his rock solid grip on Will's left wrist and used it to pump the smaller man's cock as he fucked him. He was so embarrassed and red-faced and fuck if he wasn't such a pretty little slut right now.

"For thine is...the kingdom." Hannibal raked his teeth across Will's soft skin. 

"A-and the power..." Hannibal's grip on Will's twisted hand tightened.

"...and glory FOREVER!" Will shouted as Hannibal's teeth broke skin.

"A-men amen amen amen..." He chanted as Hannibal sped up just the lightest bit.

"AMEN! God, God, GOD FUCK ME!" Will was screaming as Hannibal roughly pulled his hands away from Will's arm and cock and moved them to his shoulders. 

He thrust once, twice, then he was cumming hot and wet into Will's ass. This made Will whimper and moan loudly as he tried to milk all the cum he could out of Hannibal's godly cock. 

When he was done, Hannibal pulled out and licked his lips. He leaned up looking at Will through his haze. 

"Do you want to cum?" He asked softly, that voice that made Will whimper was so goddamn hot.

"Y-yes please God.." He whimpered as Hannibal's fingers slowly pulled the cock ring off of him.

"If you're a good boy and cum for me I'll reward you." Hannibal said as his fingers lightly touched Will's cock.

Will moaned and tried to thrust himself up into Hannibal's warm fingers. Agreeing and begging as much as he could.

"Then cum."

Will let out a cry as he jerked up and came all over his own chest. He felt disgusting and degraded, and he loved it. 

"Good boy. Don't think you're done just yet though." Hannibal said as he bent his head down and licked at the head of Will's cock. He cleaned the cum off as best as he could before propping himself up over Will.

"I'm going to let you fuck your God. You've been a godly man Will, you deserve this." His voice came out dark and low and fuck if Will didn't shiver when he heard him. 

Hannibal grunted loudly as he went down on Will's cock. He had prepared beforehand for this by lubing himself up, but that was a little bit ago. He still felt that sharp intruding pain before it dulled along with everything else. 

Will grabbed onto Hannibal's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. This was one of the only times he was allowed to touch the man. He knew because as soon as he touched him Hannibal didn't immediately threaten to punish him. He just moaned low in his throat and succumbed to Will's touch.

"T-thank you God. Thank you s-sir. Thank you." He whimpered when Hannibal pulled away from the kiss. 

He was silent for only a moment before he began to rock back and forth on Will's dick, letting out little moans and grabbing onto the man that was inside of him. 

"I want you to c-cum inside me." Hannibal cursed himself silently for stuttering and even Will was surprised at the folly. But that did not make him hesitate whatsoever.

They were a friction of fucking and Will's abused cock was gaining spirit again as he felt himself ready to cum. How could he not when his God let his priest enter him this way?

"I-I'm going to..." He warned before he thrust once and came.

The man above him let out a cry as he threw back his head and moaned Will's name. He struggled, barely catching his breath as he moved down to kiss Will slowly, no teeth or power just soft kisses and genuine love. 

When he pulled out, however, he was pure business as he fixed himself up. Will hated to see this part of him leave in all honesty but what could he do. He got ready and sat up, moving his way to the door. 

"Remember to come to church tomorrow." Hannibal said from the corner of the room. Will kicked the carpet a little as he said "I'll consider it Father Lecter." before walking out the door.


End file.
